


[Podfic] The Quiet Truth

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [35]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Terrible Parents, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Grantaire's homophobic parents are coming to visit, and Courfeyrac volunteers Enjolras to pretend to be his boyfriend. Enjolras doesn't do things halfway.





	[Podfic] The Quiet Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the quiet truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942868) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



> Recorded for yourgrantaire for #ITPE2017

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Quiet Truth: 1:36:21 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Quiet%20Truth.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Quiet%20Truth.mp3) | **Size:** 89 MB | **Duration:** 1:36:21
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Quiet%20Truth.m4b) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 1:36:21

  
---|---


End file.
